I'm Damaged At Best
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: The Gleeks find their camping trip cut short when an accident leaves them stranded. Their only immediate chance of getting help lies in the hands of an injured gleek. When real help comes however, their problems are only just starting.


**Name: **I'm Damaged At Best**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt-centric, Kurt/Puck _eventual_ friendship (maybe more) **  
Summary: **The Glees find their camping trip cut short when an accident leaves them stranded. Their only immediate chance of getting help lies in the hands of an injured gleek. When real help comes however, their problems are only just starting. **  
Author's Note: **Too tired. Title comes from line in "Broken" by Lifehouse**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any bands/songs mentioned in this fanfic. Set post-Journey, though it hasn't aired yet.**  
******************************************************************************************************

He didn't exactly have the ability as of yet to form complete sentences of thought, his mind clouded by the pain that rippled through him. The immense pressure on his chest was causing his breaths to come out in short bursts and pain rippled through every inch of his body, which left like he'd been dumped in a blender set on 'high.'

The first thought that formed in his pain muddled mind was- unsurprising- that his outfit was ruined. Which annoyed him immensely because the outfit was new, freshly brought the day before during a shopping trip.

He struggled to put the pieces together, the fog on his mind not lifting. Shopping trip. Why was he on a shopping trip? Mercedes. He went to the mall the day before, to pick out a new outfit. Part of the fog lifted.

Oh God. He went to the mall yesterday for an outfit for their camping trip. The camping trip with the rest of Glee_. _He felt dread settle in his stomach at the thought of his fellow gleeks nearby, in a similar condition.

Just as these thoughts flooded his mind though, his eyelids felt heavy. They dropped slightly and before his consciousness faded he heard someone calling his name.

"Kurt!"  
********************************************************************************************************

Kurt tried to contain his annoyance at the jock sitting next to him, playing drums on the back of the seat in front of him with an invisible set of drumsticks. He grumbled and shifted uncomfortably, subtly trying to tell the jock of his annoyance. Finally, he glanced at him.

"What's wrong with you Hummel?" Puck smirked. "My music annoying you?" He asked, continuing playing the makeshift drum. Kurt rolled his eyes.

It was just Kurt's luck to end up sitting next to the jock who'd tortured him since grade school on the bus ride during their celebratory camping trip since their win and he was immensely glad there were no dumpsters in sight, though he doubted Puck would do that by himself in front of the rest of Glee Club. Even Noah Puckerman had his limits sometimes.

Kurt still wasn't sure if he agreed about this whole camping trip thing, but Mercedes had insisted he come and he wasn't one to say no to his best friend. Will Schuester had come up with the idea only the week before, citing it as the perfect way to chill out after their win _and _bond, because they really needed to do _that_.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Schuester asked from the single seat diagonally left from them, glancing back at them. "Kurt, why don't you plug your iPod in or pick a station?" He added, gesturing to the stereo system of the small, handicapped-suitable coach. Puck groaned in annoyance as Kurt bent over, retrieving his bag from underneath the seat. He pulled his iPod from the front pocket of his bag, scrolling through the songs. He thought of putting one Puck would absolutely hate on, though he wasn't sure how well that would go down with the rest of the group.

"Here, let me pick," Puck smirked, leaning over and snatching the musical device from the smaller boy's hand. Kurt scowled and tried to grab it back but Puck held it just out of his reach, scrolling through the songs himself. Finally he picked one he was satisfied with. "Put it on and I'll make sure you don't get slushied for a week when he get back." He said, still holding the iPod out of reach. Kurt raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with Puck's attempts.

"No offense, but I find that exceedingly doubtful due to the fact you no longer have the same level of popularity you once possessed." Puck scowled, clearly not impressed, but given the fact it was a small location he didn't think it would be a good idea to attack the gay. He'd wait until they got off the bus to kill him.

"Fine," Puck said. "If you don't put the song on, I'll slushie you every available chance I get with the most imaginable flavours you can imagine." Kurt seemed to consider this for a second, before holding out his hand for the iPod. Puck lowered it onto his hand, watching him carefully. Kurt didn't glance at the song title as he took a few steps to the front of the bus. He knelt down, digging around for the cord to plug it in, finding it pretty quickly. He plugged it into the audio jack of his iPod, before hitting play. He stood, waiting to see the song.

"How in Versace's name, did that end up on my iPod?" Kurt practically screeched as the song filled the air. He glared at Finn when Puck turned to him, smirking. Finn shrugged.

"Um," Was his only reply as _Horny As A Dandy _by Mousse T. Vs. The Dandy Warhols continued to fill the bus. "Puck did it." He finally added, glancing at the smirking jock. Puck turned back to face the front of the bus as Kurt turned, crouching back and picking up his iPod before standing again.

"White boy, just chill." Mercedes laughed from the back of the bus, giggling with Quinn.

"Thought you might like that song Hummel," Puck said, trying not to laugh as Kurt shot him a look. "Obviously I misjudged your musical taste."

"Obviously." Kurt sneered back, not even getting the chance to turn back to the front of the bus before there was the sound of rubber skidding as the coach jerked to the right and he lost his balance, going flying. The last thing he heard was the sound of glass smashing and a familiar voice yelling his name.


End file.
